Good Enough
by OkamiAmaterasuLuver
Summary: This is a story of love. It is a KisshuxZakuro love story for Soccer-Geek's alternate pairing contest! Please read and review!


I do not own anything! I do not own tokyo mew mew or Evanescence. This is for Soccer-Geek's contest!

* * *

"Im so bored!" Kisshu complained while Pai was trying to read.

"Will you _please_ shut up?! If you're that bored to yell for an hour, goo do something productive!" Pai yelled at Kish.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy, I will leave you alone," Kish said as he teleported to the park. Everyone formed a truce 3 months ago but Ichigo was still dating Aoyama and teasing her got boring. The park was surprisingly empty for a Saturday. He walked around for a while, until he heard music. He was walking closer and closer, until he saw a big crowd of people surrounding a young guy playing piano, another young guy playing cello, and a girl singing. They were all dressed in black. _'Very gothic...interesting...' _Kish thought.

_"Under your spell again._  
_I can't say no to you._  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._  
_I can't say no to you."_

She sang with such power, and there was a sadness in her voice.

_"Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_  
_I feel good enough for you."_

_"Drink up sweet decadence._  
_I can't say no to you,_  
_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._  
_I can't say no to you."_

_'Who is that?...wait...is that...Zakuro? Blondie? Ponytail Guy who's name I dont actually know?'_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_  
_I feel good enough._  
_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._  
_Pour real life down on me._  
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._  
_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_  
_'cause I can't say no."_

Zakruro took a deep breath and bowed, the other two did the same. The massive crowd cleared and everyone left, leaving money in a tin. Zakuro noticed Kisshu in the crowd but she didn't think of it until he came up to her.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" She asked with surprise.

"Zakuro, come with me," Kisshu said. He grabbed her hand and teleported to a deserted beach. Kisshu had not yet let go of her hand.

"Let go of me," she said angrily. Kisshu let go abruptly and stepped back a little. He didn't want her to hit him like the first time. There was an awkward silence for a while until Kish spoke up.

"I've been thinking so much," Kisshu said, "about everything that has happened so far. I know you like my brother, Pai." Zakuro turned a deep red and hid her face in her hands. "But, what I want to know, deep down inside, do you like me, like you, like him? Am I good enough for you?" Kisshu asked, with sadness crossing his face.

"Kisshu," Zakuro said, "you love Ichigo. I don't want to ruin that, and besides, I cannot trust you."

"How come?"

"I cannot trust you because...I am afraid. I am afraid to love you. I am afraid that this love will not be true. I am afraid I will get hurt. You will get hurt...and I am afraid that I am going to lose you. I dont want to lose you," Zakuro replied. Kisshu was speechless. He pulled her into a hug, and she began to cry. "I...I was scared to ever show this side of me...to anyone. But now you have seen it, and that makes me weaker around you," Zakuro sniffled. Tears soaked Kisshu's shirt. Breaking the silence, he asked,

"Who did you write that song about?"

"Huh?"

"The one you sang today."

"You," she replied, "you love me right?

"Yes," Kish said, "am I good enough for you to love me too?"

"I can't say no," Zakuro said. Right after she said that, Kisshu pulled her into a kiss.

THE END! This story is for Soccer-Geek's contest! I might write a few more! This is KisshuxZakuro, a pairing I NEVER ship, but i thought this idea was cute, so I wrote it. I usually ship PaixZakuro but I cant do that for this contest. This is the shortest story I've ever written! Thank you for reading!


End file.
